narutotheonesfandomcom-20200214-history
Umeha Hyuuga
Umeha Hyuuga (Literally meaning "Japanese Plum Tree Leaf") was a member of the Main Branch of the Hyuuga clan. She was a woman of extraordinary beauty, possibly the most beautiful woman in the Clan, and was as dangerous as she was pretty. Background Umeha is the daughter of Nabiki Hyuuga and Yosuke Hyuuga. At one time, she had a brother and two sisters, but they all died of the Red Mouth before they reached adolescence. She was taught the Ways of the Shinobi at a very young age by her father, a retired shinobi himself. Because of Yosuke's early intervention, Umeha became skillful enough to graduate from the Academy at the age of six and become a Chunin at the age of nine. By this time, she and her cousin Marus Hyuuga were rivals and competed tirelessly. This rivalry propelled both cousins to unparalleled heights. Personality During her younger years, she was a soft, caring person, albeit somewhat aloof, though she was usually content. The one way to really anger her throughout the entire series was to pity her or even inadvertently think her weak and even crippled due to her lifelong illness. Her career and her missions were of utmost importance to her, and she would train no matter what. She was completely crushed when she became too ill to work. But after the death of her husband, she became a remnant of her former self. Following her training with Asibou, she became eerily peaceful and seemed to no longer care for her mortality. She was completely loyal to the Apostles' cause. She had an overwhelming maternal instinct in her later years that extended to all people younger than her and even in a sense for her love interests, though it wasn't seen as much with Tran, most likely because he was less likely to become injured or do rash things. In a fight, however, she rarely showed much emotion but blood-lust, making her somewhat well-known for suicidal charges and terrifying battle cries. Appearance Umeha was known for her wide, almost childlike white eyes with hints of lavender, her small nose, heart-shaped face, wide brow, and small, full, pink lips and her midnight-black hair that fell to her knees and pale skin. Umeha was the smallest character in the series. She was around 4'10" up until the final arcs, in which she finally hit the five-foot mark. Her skin, especially on her chest, arms and legs were riddled with horrific scarring from multiple surgeries when she was sick with Red Mouth and from numerous battles, including a small notch on her waist from the invasion of Konoha and a hole through her chest where Tran ran her through with his claw and tiny scars around her jawline from the surgical repair of her face. Her figure was lithe, with very compact muscle very much like a professional ballerina. In most of the arcs, she had very little curves to speak of. She had a very small bust, and a very small curvature where her hips should have been, and a long, slender waist. That changed after Saya was born. Her breasts grew in to be just above average size and her hips widened to give her an alluring figure. In the last two years of the arcs in which she was still was alive, her blue-black hair faded to white and she had painlessly sprouted large white wings with very soft feathers with a wingspan longer than she was tall, though they later faded to pearl-grey. She also glowed a golden hue that changed depending on her mood and her current health status. She also developed an eerie echo to her voice, like multiple people were speaking at once, though that later went away. After the death of her husband, she stopped eating for the most part and drank heavily, leaving her severely malnourished. In time, she gained a fraction of it back, but quickly lost it and then some during her pregnancy with Tetsumaru. Instead of gaining, she lost weight throughout it, and it's surprising that he was born healthy, though possibly premature. Though at the time of death she had sunken cheeks and eyes and her lips had turned blue and she was pale as ice from blood loss and sickness, she never did stop being beautiful. Umeha usually wore elaborate kimono, especially furisode and the occasional highly-formal junihitoe. A furisode (振袖, lit. swinging sleeves) is a style of kimono distinguishable by its long sleeves, which range in length from 85 centimeters for a kofurisode (小振袖) to 114 centimeters for an ōfurisode (大振袖).Furisode are the most formal style of kimono worn by unmarried women in Japan.The furisode is made of very fine, brightly colored silk. By wearing a furisode, a young woman signifies that she is both single and a legal adult, and thus available for marriage. In this sense, a furisode might be likened to the formal gowns worn by debutantes in the West.The furisode is generally worn for formal social functions such as the tea ceremony or wedding ceremonies of relatives. Since furisodes can be quite expensive, many women rent them as needed rather than purchasing them, though since Umeha was wealthy, she owned several of her own, most often in green, red, yellow, pink or white. Though Umeha was married, she was trained mostly to wear furisode because of her aristrocratic standing and the thought that she was not allowed to marry. She also wore it out of personal taste. She also paired her kimono with an appropriately-colored obi, or sash around her waist, knotted specifically in the style of ayame musubi or darari musubi, though in her younger years she used the simple box knot. An infinite number of colors and styles were visible throughout her life, and it was apparent that she was very fasionable. She didn't generally wear jewelery, seeing as it would be unwise to do so due to her profession, but she did have charms on her obi and beads and hair adornments to be worn when she felt as such. Her hair was almost always done up in an elaborate fashion, and it as very rare to see her with her hair hanging loose. Abilities Umeha was likely the best example of the original definition of a kunoichi. She rarely engaged in open hand-to-hand combat, preferring tactics, covert missions, infiltrations and assassinations. She is still considered one of the best assassins in Konoha history because she didn't just hide in the shadows and wait until she had the target in her sights. She would build a relationship with the target, host tea ceremonies, sometimes even seduce them, male or female. That was where the rumor of her touch and bodily fluids being highly poisonous potentially came from. However, she was generally successful in melee combat, though she preferred to stay at a distance and pick them off with her senbon needles. Jutsu Umeha had a very limited arsenal of jutsu. She had no talent whatsoever with genjutsu, preferring to use her feminine wiles to draw targets to her and in some cases charm them into leaving peacefully to avoid unncecessary conflict. The few jutsu she did know were mostly lower in rank with the exception of her poison skin jutsu and her soul release technique, both of which are near suicidal and have not been utilized since her early demise. She did have the ability to summon dragons, most notably Kouta, whom was Lord-ranked. However, Kouta was seen in combat maybe twice, and not to much effect. Her true strength was in taijutsu. It wasn't apparent much of the time, but Umeha possessed above-average strength for someone her size. She could easily throw Kyosuke over her shoulders and even hold him tight while flying, but she has also been able to carry an incapacitated two-hundred pound man in full armor, the weight being the equivalent of about four hundred pounds or more. Though this wasn't much of a boon to her in combat. She was at a huge disadvantage due to her small size and her bleeding problem. She could hold her own with most, though her fighting style had to be altered quite a bit. Most found her difficult to hit, and it can be safely assumed that she had more speed and dexterity than the other characters. She was also extremely acrobatic and applied these variations to her Gentle Fist technique, often adding her poisonous skin technique along with it to make the few hits she landed more dangerous. Later on in life, she preferred to stay as far away as she could from the line of fire, throwing bomb-like orbs of pure energy at the target from above. Umeha almost always had her Byakugan activated, even out of combat. She always had her eyes on the horizon, seeking out threats and checking for the Red Mouth's status inside of her body, and even watching the development of Tetsumaru. She wasn't seen doing so with Saya, most likely out of confidence that she would be born safe. Her fear of another unhealthy child prompted her to look almost at all times. Academy Years Umeha entered the Academy at the tender age of five. She was fairly popular for her charming demeanor and young age, though just as many people disliked her as liked her. Among her friends were Tran Kirioa and Kyosuke Misuhi, whom her parents had adopted when Umeha was a baby. She was able to pass through the academy very quickly thanks to the help of her friends. However, Umeha was stricken with the Red Mouth, which she was born infected with, shortly before her graduation from the Academy during a fight with Rein Battousai and began to be bullied mercilessly. The day before she graduated, a young boy had caught her during one of her violent, bloody coughing fits and began to harass her, reducing the young girl to tears. Kyosuke intervened, chasing the bully off. That day, he made his promise to protect Umeha, no matter what the cost. The Youngest Assassin Umeha, Kyosuke, and Tran were all placed in the same group after graduation. Umeha's interest in toxins were triggered by a cataclysmic event. She was bitten by a venomous snake while weeding a landlord's garden as an early mission. She briefly fell ill but recovered with an insatiable interest in the devastating effects of venom and turned a parasol that Tran gave her for her seventh birthday into a mechanism that produced a rain of poisoned needles, and later, gas. Around that time, Umeha had a crush on Tran but did well to conceal her feelings. Around the time of the Chuunin exams, Kyosuke left Konohagakure. While he was gone, Umeha and Tran's relationship blossomed into love, though neither admitted it until it was nearly too late. The Red Mouth that had been plaguing Umeha for so many years went into the second stage of infection, robbing her of her health. Thinking that death was inevitable, Umeha admitted her love for Tran. While she lay in a coma in Konoha hospital, Tran consulted Rei in an attempt to cure her. Surgery was used to close the lesions on her lungs, but she relapsed shortly thereafter. She returned to the house of her parents to die while Tran searched for a cure in Sunagakure. Tran found a book of Hyuuga folklore titled The Scarlet Mistress. There, in those pages, was a possible cure: blood untainted by the Red Plague. By getting Umeha to drink Tran's blood, she was cured, though the disease is still in her blood, waiting to resurface. The disease has disfigured Umeha's body significantly, leaving massive scars where her skin broke apart and where the surgeries were performed. She is ashamed of these and does whatever she can to hide the marks. Another lasting affect of the disease is her tendency to bleed excessively from even small wounds. Sensei Shortly after her recovery from the Red Mouth, Umeha took on training Dairiku, who was considered untrainable at that time. Umeha had lost her ability to carry out training her former students due to her illness and jumped at the opportunity to become a sensei once again. In the beginning, Umeha came to the realization that her student's chakra flow was being interrupted by seals. Despite Umeha's endeavors to remove them herself, they would not budge until after the battle with Sasuun Masodo. To her surprise, Dairiku instantly began to flourish after his seals apparently spontaneously broke. Mother Umeha hinted at the possibility of pregnancy during the battle with Sasuun by saying "We'll go down together... all three of us!" though she didn't formally come out with the news until later on at Konoha Hospital, where Tran was being treated for his injuries sustained during the battle and his subsequent blindness. Umeha was three months along at this point in the story. Tran was, of course, shocked at first, but he quickly grew to love the child growing inside of Umeha's womb though he was concerned that he may never see his child due to his blindness. Tran married Umeha quietly not long after she moved in with him. Tran and Umeha went to the Land of Lightning to break the news to his parents. When they returned, they were surprised to learn that Kyosuke Misuhi was there as well. Kyosuke wasn't shocked in the least when he saw that Umeha was pregnant. He had expected all along that Tran and Umeha would eventually have a child and get married. Beyond that point, Umeha's pregnancy was very difficult. She suffered from extreme exhaustion when the child within was eating up all of her chakra reserves. She went into premature labor and, after a long and perilous delivery, gave birth to Saya Kirioa with the help of Kyosuke Misuhi and Tran Kirioa. Almost immediately after birth, Saya began to mimic Kyosuke's convulsive movements, hinting that she had inherited Tran's Kekkei Genkai. Upon closer inspection of the newborn, it was discovered that Saya had a strange "birth defect"- two small white horns atop her head. To soothe Umeha and Kyosuke's alarm, Tran revealed that he, too, possessed horns. After giving birth, Umeha was unwilling to stay abed and recover. As a result, she was injured during a skirmish with Kyosuke and lost a lot of blood. To help her recover, Kyosuke bound his chakra to hers. Saya Retrieval Arc Shortly after Umeha recovered from her childbirth injuries Saya was stolen away in the night by Misao Kotobuki and Himeko Suzumiya. Despite the endeavors of Marus Hyuuga, Jaice Tsumehari and Amehi, the kidnapping was successful. The house in which Tran and Umeha lived in was destroyed and Umeha was mortally wounded. Her face was destroyed and despite the best efforts of the Konoha medical nin, they could not fix it. Umeha began displaying strange behavior during her hospitalization and the subsequent mission to retrieve the baby from the fake Orochimaru. Her strange behavior enraged Kyosuke and worried her husband. Tran believed that Umeha's love for him was faltering. While Umeha was still recovering Kyosuke took her to Ai to have her face repaired. When she awakened she was blindsided by Tran and Kyosuke asking who she truly loved. Around this time, Umeha began to question who she did love and sowed the seeds of contempt. Though Umeha and Tran took part in the mission to retrieve Saya, she did not get to fight Orochimaru and neither did Tran. Kyosuke, in the guise of "Kuroiki", delivered Saya to them. Shortly thereafter his mask was broken and the true face of Kuroiki was revealed: that of a scarred Kyosuke. Umeha was disappointed and quite angry at the news. When Kyosuke's chakra system was destroyed through the use of his jutsu, Umeha slapped him across the face and growled, "Usotsuki", or "Liar." She accused Kyosuke of treason and it took awhile for her to forgive him. Madness Umeha's importance to the RP dwindled until the time during and after the Chuunin Exams. She was only around to witness Irea's match before she was called away to become ANBU. Other ANBU had begun to die in large numbers for reasons unanswered. Umeha was given an unpainted mask- the same mask that she eventually painted with the blood of her dead family members who died in the Second Plague. Umeha stayed behind to fight the Chaos ninja alongside her ANBU counterparts while Tran and Kyosuke were battling Doji Kirioa and Noai Uchiha. Saya was with Nabiki and Yosuke Hyuuga during the invasion and the plague of Red Mouth that killed all of the Hyuuga in the area at the time. Umeha caught up with Kyosuke after Tran's death. His death caused the edges of her already fragile mind to fray and what shattered it completely was when she learned of the death of her clan. Umeha burned the corpses of all the dead, torched the reservation and painted her porcelain mask with the tainted blood spilled by her dead family members so that it resembled a demonic face frozen in a scream. The psychological shock of losing nearly everyone dear to her in one fell swoop left her mute, an alcoholic, manic and just generally unstable. Umeha grew to resent the fact that she had gotten so attached to Tran in the first place, got married and had a child. To her, it went against the Way of the Shinobi. Umeha abandoned her only daughter, leaving Saya directly in the Red Mouth's path in the hopes that the baby would simply disappear as though she never existed. Little did she know that her child was rescued. Kyosuke held on to Saya for awhile, then left her in the care of Ai. Umeha was given the task of disposing of Kyosuke due to her expertise as a ruthless assassin who left no witnesses and even killed off the family members of her target so that the wouldn't talk. Before she went insane Umeha killed witnesses and the family in the most gentle way she could imagine, but she soon started to kill with legendary brutality. In retrospect, Umeha's rapid descent into depravity wasn't simply due to the deaths of so many people who she held near and dear. Her previously charmed life had left her unable to cope with so much devastation in one sitting. Hunter After being given her mission to annihilate Kyosuke, Umeha immediately set out. She traveled to the village of Snow where she saved Heise from hypothermia. The two traveled together for some time- until Umeha was confronted by Oni Tran. Kyosuke happened to be in the same general vicinity. Umeha attacked Kyosuke mercilessly. He bound her inside of a cage to try to reason with the maddened Umeha but she still attacked until Oni Tran intervened. He shared with her his final memories and went so far as to call his death a "gift" which angered her considerably. Sensing that she could not kill Kyosuke nor sully her reputation as the perfect assassin she joined forces with Kyosuke to try and bring down Noai Uchiha. Around that time she began to speak again. Shinobi Rising The depth of Umeha's madness became apparent during her travels with Kyosuke. Though she had begun to speak again she displayed alarming behaviors such as self-mutilation and bouts of screaming for no reason. She had a brief moment of clarity when she was reunited with Saya, though that was short-lived. She showed signs of neglect, often leaving her child in random places and coming to get her later. All of that changed when Asibou and Raven showed up. Kyosuke and the twosome were locked in battle almost immediately after Umeha was knocked unconscious in the beginning of it. When she awakened, Kyosuke had been injured and was being badly affected by the Red Mouth. Without thinking, Umeha tore open her wrists, believing that she had remembered the cure. Of course her blood did nothing to slow the progression of the disease. So in anguish, she tore the needles that she had strategically placed in her arteries out and attempted to kill herself by bleeding to death. Kyosuke intervened only at the last minute, too weak to sit up. In tears Umeha admitted to Kyosuke that she was the most likely person to have infected him and that it was her burden to end the disease for good. She was surprised that Kyosuke did not become angered with her for possibly infecting him with a fatal disease. Sasuun's father briefly sealed away his disease after Kyosuke declined going blind, for that would hinder his attempts to defeat Noai Uchiha. Shortly afterwards Dairiku informed the twosome that Tran had been revived. Soon enough he appeared before her. Umeha confirmed that it was indeed Tran... and he knew about the budding relationship between herself and Kyosuke. But Tran wasn't quite acting himself, anger and envy replacing his usually kind personality. He brutally lashed out at Kyosuke- until he spoke up about the true reason behind his disappearance from Konoha. He had been protecting Tran and Umeha from afar all the while. Umeha remained in a state of shock while the battle between Kyosuke and Tran commenced. She joined the battle as well but to little avail until Kyosuke got injured. She then pulled out her newest trump card: Seishin Kai no Jutsu, an extremely dangerous technique similar to Ino Yamanaka's, save for the fact that the soul itself is doing massive damage to an enemy while the body dies. Umeha's jutsu snapped the revived Tran's neck and her soul quickly returned to her body- until it was obvious that Tran's body was already dead and could withstand such traumatic injury. Kyosuke rejoined the battle while she remained unconscious and thus activated his senjutsu to the next stage. It sent him into a frenzy and he turned against the weakened Umeha. She reminded him of their promise as he was strangling the life from her. He seemed to remember and dropped her. Acting on sheer impulse, she kissed him and managed to bring him back to his senses. But it was too late. Kyosuke was already dying from Red Mouth. As he healed her wounds, Umeha cried in despair. Her tears fell onto his blackened skin and seemingly purged the sickness from him. Sometime later, Doji entered the fray and taunted Umeha and Kyosuke for their weakness for their loved ones. Before the battle reached its crescendo, Umeha begged Kyosuke to pray for Tran's soul with her. Breifly shocked, Kyosuke prayed with her. After singing a song to what appeared to be God Realm, Umeha sprouted wings. Her strength rejuvenated, she battled Tran, eventually killing him with her prayers, but not before his hand went through her heart and she fell to earth with him. She thought she was as good as dead until Asibou showed up to save her life and train her as what he called an Apostle. She said her farewells to Kyosuke as well as her daughter, leaving her with this message: "My child... Mommy will be going away again. I'm sorry. I'm so, so sorry... I promise that someday, I will get better at being a mother. Please, ''aijin, hold on until then."'' Umeha disappeared then for a year with Asibou. Apostle Shortly after Kyosuke received the prophecy at the Hokage Shrine, Umeha reappeared with Asibou at her side. Kyosuke immediately sensed her presence due to her unique chakra signature and came to see her. The two embraced briefly until Kyosuke noted her sickly appearance. She admitted to him then that she would have to "bear her cross alone" and that a "blessing" would take place, though it grew evident very quickly that she was being inflicted with spontaneous injuries and seizures that could occur at any time. It was later revealed that an unknown jutsu was causing them. Despite the attempts to heal the wounds, they would not respond other than creating a thin layer of scabbing that broke easily. With the first seizure and the resulting six wounds, Kyosuke quickly took her to the shrine of the Sage of Six Paths to treat them. Just as the final bandages were being applied, Kyosuke died of what appeared to be Red Mouth. Umeha came to briefly after that. Seeing his corpse, she called out in prayer to the being she called "God". Her prayers seemed to have been working, at least to her delirious mind as Naraka and Deva showed themselves, revealing that Kyosuke was the leader of the Apostles and her wounds were being caused by a jutsu in Kyosuke's bloodline. She then noticed that two of her wounds had not manifested themseles. The Paths explained to her that the final two wounds were Kyosuke's to bear. After questioning the strength of Umeha's love for Kyosuke, they revived him with Samsara of Heavenly Life technique. Shortly thereafter it was revealed that Umeha was carrying his child, whom they named Tetsumaru or "man of steel". He already knew of the child's fate, though Umeha felt as though she could not safely deliver her baby with her strange affliction. She has not given the news to her student yet, feeling that it would be best for him to figure it out on his own. It was revealed that though her body cannot deliver the baby safely, Kyosuke's cursed bloodline was keeping the child within her body even as she was losing her life as she continued with her pregnancy. Kyosuke immediately set out to find the other Apostles to reverse his bloodline so that she will be saved, though she called it a "lost cause", possibly hinting that she didn't have the will to live after delivery. The Final Battle As the time drew nearer for Umeha to give birth to her son, she became increasingly weak as the child within sapped all of her remaining strength. She fell into a comatose state until Kyosuke came to her and told her of the battle to come. She entered the fray even as the first pains of labor came upon her. She did little during the battle save for diverting Mizuki Battosai from Asibou right as she was set to make the fatal strike. The pains came inevitably closer and she could no longer deny the fact that her son was to be born. She hid herself beneath a willow tree to give birth, but the place could not have been worse for her to deliver. The area was unsanitary and she gave birth in the mud, delirious with fever and bleeding to death. A mere hour before Tetsumaru was born, a fatally injured Kyosuke died bringing the babe into the world. Umeha followed mere seconds later, but not before discovering that Tetsumaru carried the Byakugan and giving a final, tearful farewell to her son and daughter. In the end, Umeha died a heroine and the mother of the savior... Trivia *Umeha was originally going to be named Kagero, after the kunoichi her abilities were loosely based off of. But instead, the creator of the character found a list of names of geisha and eventually settled on Umeha, the name of the first ever geisha. *Umeha is possibly the most human of all the characters. She was subject to mood swings, outbursts of passion and angst, and wasn't particularly powerful. She even had bodily quirks from time to time, such as tripping and falling, losing her balance and stumbling, even becoming startled more than a shibnobi ought to. She also had a really twisted sense of humor, namely spiking the tea of both Asibou Kaosu and Kyosuke Misuhi. *Of the three main characters, Umeha left little to no contributions to the ninja world as a whole, save for giving birth to public enemy number one (Saya) and the last surviving Hyuuga. *Like Neji before her, Umeha could not tolerate spicy food. *Umeha was deathly afraid of snakes. *Like Haku, Umeha could perform one-handed hand signs. *Her favorite food was yellowtail sushi and she loved hot green tea and mochi ice cream. *One rumor she was never able to live down or disprove was that her skin and bodily fluids were violently poisonous. Even to this day, it is rumored that her touch is what killed both Kyosuke Misuhi and Tran Kirioa, or at least weakened them enough to where they were defeated. This especially rings true because she remained hidden upon her return to Konoha around the time she gave birth to Tetsumaru and very few people knew that she was worse off than Kyosuke at that time. Because of this, some villagers don't like her because they think she was responsible for them dying. *On the monument honoring the memory of Tran, Kyosuke, and herself, it states simply that she died in childbirth. While this is true, it does not state whether Tetsu survived or not. Because of this, it is highly possible that the village doesn't know about Tetsu, or that they believe he also died during birth. *After her death, Umeha was supposed to explode. This was due to ingesting bombs that would become live as soon as her heart stopped beating. The reason why this wasn't done was because the creator simply forgot. One explanation could also be that they were defused. *Umeha was artistically trained from a very young age. She was proficient in traditional Japanese dance, calligraphy, tea ceremony, and singing. She also played the shamisen, biwa, koto, and to a lesser extent, the hichiriki and shakuhachi due to her severely damaged lungs. *Umeha often incorporated t'ai chi and singing difficult songs into her training to help strengthen her lungs and to make her more limber. *Umeha spoke in a very proper matter, though she began speaking more informally towards the end of her life. Most of this was typed as though she was speaking Old English. Eventually, it became too cumbersome and was later scrapped. *Regardless of whether or not Kyosuke died and severed her tenketsu, Umeha would have died after delivering Tetsumaru due to the fact that he was bound to her insides strongly enough that her organs were detached from their walls, leading to almost immediate death from blood loss, not to mention the fact that she wasn't strong enough to deliver on her own without becoming fatally exhausted. A C-section would have potentially saved her from untold agony and could have saved her life, but doing so would have let to her becoming either infertile or sterile. *Umeha was the most Asian out of any of the characters, despite the fact that everyone was Japanese. Quotes *''(To Tran, upon becoming conscious after falling ill) "Am I... useless now...?" *(To Saya and Tetsumaru, seconds before death) ''"Sleep, my darling young one. Outside the rain is weeping. Mama stores your toys, an old rubber ball and a stone case. We should not stay awake in the cold nights. There are many things the darkness knows. My mind grows gloomy. Often I looked at the sand so black, burning the grass so green in the glacier dead and deep cracks scream. Sleep long, sleep sound, late is best to awaken... Sadness will teach you soon enough as the day passes swiftly on that people love, lose, cry, and mourn."